SMPS may include circuits for powering electronic devices. Electronic devices may include a variety of elements and peripherals external and internal to such electronic devices. Upon application of power to a SMPS or to such elements and peripherals, the elements and peripherals may experience a delay in receiving full power. When a SMPS turns on, the SMPS requires time to supply the sudden increase in demand of load current from the connected elements and peripherals. The connected elements and peripherals may suffer from the lag time. The overall system performance may suffer.